


По случайности

by traily



Series: Ласточкино гнездо [4]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Gen, New Year's Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traily/pseuds/traily
Summary: Чисто в теории, они сейчас c родичами были друг к другу ближе, чем если бы ба — и никогда не оставлявший её одну дед — остались дома в Калининграде.Чисто на практике, Ксюше на каникулах всё равно пришлось остаться в Горе.
Series: Ласточкино гнездо [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986844
Kudos: 5





	По случайности

**Author's Note:**

> в новый год с безбожным флаффом

Мало было того, что родители в сентябре развелись — отличное начало учебного года, врагу не пожелаешь, — так ещё и отец отчалил на задание ровно перед зимними экзаменами, едва успев через бабушку пожелать удачи, отправить подарки и повелеть строго-настрого не открывать до праздника. Мало было того, что теперь Ксюше придётся провести Новый год, думая, не убили ли отца на его стрёмной дурацкой работе, так ещё, чуть ли не на следующий день, в командировку куда-то в глубины Сибири отозвали бабушку. 

Чисто в теории, они сейчас с родичами были друг к другу ближе, чем если бы ба — и никогда не оставлявший её одну дед — остались дома в Калининграде. 

Чисто на практике, Ксюше на каникулах всё равно пришлось остаться в Горе. 

С первого дня в пятом классе её радовала перспектива жить соло — без соседей, без необходимости прогибать под кого-то личное пространство и без постоянного поддержания на жилплощади порядка. Однако вот конкретно сейчас, в восьмом классе и в расколовшейся на части семье, Ксюше очень хотелось поступить ну хоть на Хорс, от которого в обычном режиме она только нос морщила: тогда у неё был бы хоть кто-то рядом. 

Не, ну была кошь, но она лежала себе между подушек и бессовестно дрыхла, явно не настроенная справлять людские праздники. Ксюша всё равно перекатилась на живот, собрав толстовку толстыми складками, и ласково потрепала её по чёрной голове. Чай скептически посмотрела на неё жёлтым глазом и выразительно спряталась в густой хвост.

Ясно, здесь ей тоже не рады. 

Часы безрадостно показывали десять вечера. Вяло мигал светильник у рабочего стола. Страшно не хватало окон и домашних запахов салатов, паштетов, мяса и ещё чего-то сладкого и светлого. Ксюша зарыла нос в лежащую по соседству с ней ещё одну из миллиарда домашних тряпок и принюхалась — пахло костром и травами. Эту кофту, тёплую и пушистую, но при этом не колючую, она стащила у деда с полного дозволения последнего и куталась в неё ночами, когда становилось либо совсем холодно, либо совсем тоскливо, либо и то, и другое. Дед был высокий, Ксюша была карлик, поэтому прятаться получалось на ура. 

В каком-то из карманов пространства, сборище которых являла её кровать, затрещало чарзеркало, Ксюша мигом потянулась к нему, даже не пытаясь строить из себя гордую, — ей было стрёмно и одиноко, даже если это кто-то из одноклассников, минут двадцать на болтовню не о чём она с радостью потратит. 

— Ласточка, ты чего не в зале? — это оказалась Паня Рябинина. Даром, что Паня была дажбожья, да ещё и на год старше, общались они хорошо. 

Ксюша вообще считала, что пару психологических годиков — и тройку сотен тысяч рублей на терапевта в будущем — дорогие мама с папой ей добавили. К сожалению, формально совершеннолетней это её не сделало, даже энергос продавали через раз. Так было бы хоть что-то хорошее. 

— Да чего туда так рано переться, — скривила губы Ксюша, поглаживая Чай. Чай согласно замурчала. — Одни преподы да романтично настроенные старшие. 

— Ещё есть я, — Паня улыбнулась, закрученные мелкие кудряшки, обычно спрятанные в пучок, обрамляли её счастливое, светлое лицо, — и пара моих. Нечего в комнате сидеть, подруливай. Никто даже не следит, что мы из разных отделений вместе сидим. 

Нет, ну с другой стороны, а что ей ещё оставалось… 

— Я подумаю, — буркнула Ксюша, уже зашарив по тумбочке в поисках расчёски, и отключила зеркало. Упорно хотелось погрустить, но посидеть в окружении людского тепла сейчас хотелось посильнее. 

Она напялила более-менее праздничный свитер, поменяла джинсы на брюки, выцепленные в каком-то секонде на бульваре, сунула ноги в старые кроссы, выполнявшие роль домашней обуви, обнаружила, что носки разные, плюнула на это, погладила на удачу Чай и — зачем-то, поддавшись подростковой сентиментальности, схватила со стула аккуратный мешочек с подарком. Сбагрит кому-нибудь, и дело с концом, подписанную открытку она вытащила и спрятала в задний карман. 

На лестнице она почти передумала, вдруг охваченная неловкостью, и уже почти развернулась.  
Потом пожала плечами, вспомнила, что, наверное, в зале будут салаты, и ускорила шаг. Коридоры, полнящиеся в трудовые будни студентами и дрожащие от их голосов, сейчас пустовали, собственные торопливые шаги эхом уносились под тёмный потолок. Впечатления были странные: ничего особенного, в кои-то веки тебя не зашибёт насмерть какой-то двухметровый амбал из 12Я, никто не орёт друг другу про свой трояк через весь коридор — но почему-то пустота казалась неуютной и какой-то неуместной. 

На входе в зал Ксюша резво нашла взглядом зелёный кардиган и тёмную кудрявую копну и свернула туда, бегло кивнула немногочисленным преподавателям, которые все, как один, даже математик, который грозился тройку поставить по геометрии, ответили ей расслабленными улыбками. Ладно, это было ещё страннее, чем пустующие коридоры. 

— Таки выползла из своей норы, хоббит? — беззлобно толкнул её локтем Лёха, когда она уселась между ним и Паней, и если бы не факт, что отец Лёши был начальником её отца — и Ксюшиным крестным, но это так, мелочи, — то она б ему непременно вломила. 

Ладно, она преувеличивала, конечно, но… 

— Братан, ты меня, типа, на пять сантиметров выше, варежку прикрой, — Ксюша толкнула его локтем в ответ. — Где мой крабовый?.. 

— Вот же он! — потянулась за ложкой Паня и подняла ладонь до того, как Ксюша успела начать верещать: — Я знаю, что тебе без икры, успокойся. 

— В чём вообще смысл есть крабовый салат без икры?.. — поинтересовался Лёша, но он интересовался этим каждую зиму, начиная с первого года началки, когда они ещё были одноклассниками, так что Ксюша с чистой совестью его проигнорировала и уже начала было есть… 

— Не знаю, так он хотя бы не становится по вкусу похож исключительно на икру, — ответили из-за спины, и она чуть не выплюнула свою майонезную массу обратно в тарелку. 

Ксюша заставила себя прожевать, краем глаза заметив, как напряглись друзья по бокам от неё, обменявшись самую малость тревожными взглядами, и только после этого, зачем-то утерев рот салфеткой и с силой скомкав её в пальцах, обернулась: 

— Федора? — тупо из сентиментальности вспомнив, что брат терпеть ненавидит зваться Федей. 

Федора, который, как она завистливо и тоскливо думала в темноте и одиночестве собственной комнаты, уехал себе домой к матери в Петербург и сидел спокойно в окружении сливок тамошнего общества, по факту стоял перед ней в тоже жалко на нём смотревшемся новогоднем свитере и мял его край рукой без перстня, смущаясь хлеще неё самой. С начала учебного года они друг с другом разговаривали, типа, раза два, и оба на повышенных тонах, так что сейчас им обоим вполне ожидаемо стало неловко. 

— Я думала, ты домой уехал, — брякнула Ксюша, вообще не думая головой. Лёша сбоку от неё поморщился, но его мнение реально не учитывалось, спасибо большое, он с близняшкой своей жил душа в душу, даром, что Ленка тоже была абсолютно типичный хорсич. 

Она подсознательно сжала мешок с подарком. 

— Мне предлагали, — так же брякнул Федора и мигом отвернулся, уже начав жалеть о сказанном. Он стиснул челюсти так, что аж желваки на скулах заходили. — Решил остаться.

— Почему? — всё ещё ощущая себя страшно тупой, спросила Ксюша, глядя на него с подозрением. 

— Просто так, — раздражённо глянул на неё брат и сжал край свитера сильнее. 

Несколько предновогодних минут они молчали. На заднем плане Бродская пела про январскую вьюгу. И про людей, которые терялись и потом никак не могли найтись. Жизнь отражает искусство, всё такое, усмехнулась горько Ксюша, болезненно ощущая неестественную скованность между собой и Федорой. Они никогда особо не наслаждались компанией друг друга, а сейчас вообще вели себя как незнакомцы с улицы. 

Но сегодня… может, сегодня, в честь Нового года, как только в советских фильмах бывает… 

— Тут немножко тухло, — аккуратно протянула метафорическую оливковую ветвь перемирия Ксюша. Она не была вообще уверена, что необходимая ей ветвь именно оливковая, но хрен бы с ней, с веткой. 

Дураку было понятно, что он не поехал домой, потому что она не поехала. 

— Ничего страшного, в комнате тухлее, — пожал плечами Федора, чуть расслабившись и тоже наблюдая за ней со звериной осторожностью: как дикое животное, недоверчивое и уставшее от голодной жизни. Пояснил, на всякий случай: — Мансур уехал. 

А, то есть он тоже сидел и один в комнате варился. Странное подозрение заворочалось в Ксюшиной голове, выросшей в семье сумрачника и карьеристки и теперь всюду видевшей подвох, но она затолкала его поглубже и втянула носом воздух, жалея, что не может шампанского навернуть для храбрости — казалось, что она по скорлупе яичной идёт и вот-вот под ней всё треснет и она облажается: 

— Бывает. Хочешь, садись?.. 

Лёша моментально понял намёк и подвинулся так, что Федоре ничего не осталось, кроме как опуститься на его стул слева от Ксюши. Тот спрятался за кудрявой чёлкой, неловко сложил руки на столе, будто они переговоры или дебаты собрались устраивать, а не Новый год в школе вместе праздновать. 

Ситуацию более-менее спасла Паня: 

— Так, Федюш, — «Федюша» было не «Федя», так что брат среагировал сравнительно мирно, — раз вы у нас оба едите свою извращенную версию крабового салата, забирайте себе эту миску, мы отложили специально. Тебе оливье положить?

— Да, если можно… — на этом моменте Паня уже умыкнула у него из-под носа тарелку и принялась при активном содействии какой-то девочки с Ярилы заваливать её тремя разновидностями салата минимум. Ксюша невольно прыснула от его озадаченного выражения лица и поспешила выровнять морду, когда озадаченный взгляд брата обратился к ней. — Спасибо?..

Кого из них он благодарил, интересно? 

Ксюша пожала плечом, попыталась незаметно извлечь из заднего кармана открытку, молясь, чтоб та хотя бы не слишком сильно помялась. Ладонь, в которой она держала мешочек, взмокла хлеще, чем на экзамене по зельям, знать бы, как незаметно вытереть её об штаны… Господи, лучше б она реально до одиннадцати с лишним в общаге сидела, это ж его поздравлять как-то придётся!.. 

Пока есть им было нечего — Ксюшина тарелка уплыла вслед за братовой и теперь её содержимое тоже приобретало какой-то жуткий гастрономический размах, будто после Нового года их ещё недельку не будут кормить. Она сомневалась, что доберётся такими темпами хоть до жаркого… Впрочем, пока что это означало только, что они не могли начать есть и забить друг на друга. 

— В общем, — начала Ксюша, и Федора мигом расправил плечи и обернулся к ней, перестав трепать салфетку. — Раз уж ты не свалил, то вот, держи. 

Охрененное поздравление. 

Лучше речи президента. 

Просто супер. 

Пылая щеками, Ксюша всучила Федоре мешок и всё-таки уцелевшую в приличном виде открытку с каким-то сентиментальным бредом, который написала в особенно плохую ночь, половину которой проревела, а другую половину потом просморкалась после своей истерики. Тот поймал и то, и другое, но с трудом, уставился на неё, как баран на новые ворота: 

— Это мне?.. 

— Нет, Федор, той девке из десятого, которая рядом с тобой ошивается, скажи, что она мне нравится, — мигом огрызнулась Ксюша и почувствовала, как Паня незаметно наступила ей на ногу под столом. — Конечно, тебе, кому ж ещё-то!

Никакой другой нормальный человек в этой Горе… 

…не просиял бы ярче ёлки новогодней, вывалив себе на ладонь кубики для этой его ДнД из того лимитированного набора, который Ксюша урвала у одного из своих поставщиков на Медном и потом ещё с ним попалась коменданту, которому пришлось объяснять, что это не азартные игры, она не в покер, господи, это брату подарок, он староста, вы хоть в жизни Фёдора Столыпина видели, вы думаете, он знает, что такое сраный покер?.. 

Федора восторженно рассматривал каждую грань, прикольно переливавшуюся под светом, каждую циферку, потом переключился на другой — всего их было семь, потому что потому и потому что у Ксюши карманные были не безграничные. А, ну и ещё, потому что остальные три у него и так были, только в этом она признается максимум на смертном одре, и то не факт. 

— Ксюш, — тихо позвал он, когда она отвернулась от него и скрестила руки на груди, потом передумала, сунула в рот Панину ложку с оливье, запила чаем и принялась сердито жевать, подчёркнуто глядя куда угодно, но не на брата. — Спасибо большое. Я не знал, что ты запомнила… 

— Да ты только про них и трындишь всю осень, — открестилась Ксюша. 

Строго говоря, «трындел» он про них не ей, а другу с Хорса, при ней упомянул один раз за семейным столом и то рассказывал при этом скорее бабушке, чем сестре. 

Помявшись ещё немного на стуле и пробежав взглядом открытку, Федора прочистил горло — Ксюша вскинула бровь и повернулась к нему, приготовившись слушать речи. Но брат не стал рассыпаться в красноречивых поздравлениях и благодарностях. Он просто неловко её обнял, притянув к себе за плечи и уткнув в колючий — ха, лох — свитер. Носом он, по ощущениям, зарылся куда-то ей в макушку, и дышал как-то сильно чаще обычного. 

— Только не реви, — предупреждающе пробубнила Ксюша ему в ключицу и неловко приобняла его в ответ. Похлопала, мол, можно отпускать. Федора только сжал объятия крепче. 

Ладно, один раз можно и обнимашки.

Типа, это на Новый год. 

— Я думал твой после курантов принести, вдруг ты бы пришла, — тихо сказал брат в выцветшие корни. — Прости.

— Чё ты извиняешься, братан, я думала твой выкинуть, потому что думала, что ты уехал, — выпалила Ксюша. — А потом вайб был бы не тот. 

Братан засмеялся — к нему даже «заржал» не шло, к этому прилизанному засранцу. Ксюша услышала лёгкую дрожь в этом смехе, поэтому для верности погладила его и по кудряшкам тоже, который ни один гель всё равно не брал нормально, хотя Федора и старался. В отличие от матери, от него хотя бы лаком не пасло, можно было носом дышать спокойно. 

— Товарищи, — насмешливо, но вообще с понимающей теплотой в голосе позвала их Паня. Они отскочили друг от друга и схватились каждый за свой стакан, тупо чтобы хоть чем-то занять рот, пылающее лицо и руки. — Давайте за всё хорошее. 

— И не очень, — добавил Федора. Вскинул бровь в ответ на всеобщие недоумевающие взгляды — совсем как сама Ксюша: — Не, ну у нас просто вообще-то родители развелись, но ладно, давайте за всё хорошее… 

— Твою мать, — прыснула Ксюша, сама от себя не ожидая. — Да ты шутить умеешь!

Они стукнулись стаканами со сладкими чаями и газировкой — почти без потерь, только Лёша в излюбленной отцовской манере слегка испортил всем настроение суеверным страхом, поинтересовавшись, не вломит ли им сидящая за преподавательским столом Хозяйка Горы за то, что они здесь будто выпивкой чокаются — и какое-то время помолчали, каждый загадывая желания или просто вспоминая очередные двенадцать месяцев. 

Когда куранты начали бить, Ксюша против воли — реально, это её просто от детского шампанского повело, эффект плацебо, всё такое — положила ладонь рядом с Федориной, не решившись взяться за руки, но задев его мизинцем. 

На десятом ударе тот вдруг опустил голову, на одиннадцатом заметил их руки, а на двенадцатом — схватил и крепко сжал. 

И Ксюша подумала, что, наверное, всё-таки, не так уж и не повезло ей со старшим братом. 


End file.
